Glory Bound (songbook)
About the Book Glory Bound is a songbook published by the Stamps Quartet Music Company in 1957. It includes 138 songs, most of them original to this publication and brand new that year. The songs are written in shaped notes and were designed for use in singing conventions and singing schools. The title page lists the prices: : 50¢ per copy; $4.50 per dozen; $16.00 per 50; $30.00 per 100; postpaid. The back of the book lists other products available by the Stamps Quartet Music Company (World Wide Church Songs, Hymns of Love, Soul-Winning Revival Songs) as well as advertising their printing for hire and the Stamps Quartet School of Gospel Music. Songs A All Is Well Amazing Grace America Are You Trusting Jesus? B Be Prepared Blest Be the Tie That Binds Bring Him Your Talents C A City of Light Come, While the Savior Is Calling Complete for All the World E Ecstacy G Give God the Glory A Glimpse of Calvary Glory Bound God Be with You God Leads His Children The Good Old Songs Grace Has Lifted Me H Hallelujah Hallelujah Hand in Hand with Jesus Happy All the Time Have You Been to Him in Prayer? He Gave Me Fullness of Life He Is Near He Knows He Will Be Our Friend He's a Wonderful Friend Heaven His Hand of Love I I Am Free and Whole I Have a Friend I Heard Today I Know God's There I Know I'm Saved Today I Need Thee, Lord I Need the Love of Jesus I Want to Be a Witness I Want to Go There Too I Want to Help Someone I'll Be Singing Forever There I'm a Happy Pilgrim I'm Filled with His Love I'm Going Home Some Morning I'm Gonna See My Savior I'm in Love with My Dear Lord I'm Longing for Home I'm So Glad That Jesus Cares I've Got to Get There Somehow In That Home Is My Master Satisfied with Me? It's a Mighty Good Place to Go J Jesus, Hide Me Behind the Cross Jesus Is Able to Save Jesus Is Mine Jesus Is My Soul's Defender Jesus Only, Only Jesus Just as I Am K Keep Your Mind on Jesus King of Kings L Lean on His Arm Let Your Light So Shine Life Can Be Worth Living A Little Bit of Heaven Lord, Lift My Head Love Is All I Need Love Looked on Me M Marching to Glory Meet Me at the Jubilee Must Jesus Bear the Cross Alone? My Friend My Lord Grows More Precious to Me My Plea N The Narrow Way Near the Cross Nearer, My God to Thee A New Life No Lay Away, Charge Account Nobody Gets Lonesome up There Not by Your Silver and Gold Nothing but the Blood of Jesus Nothing in the Valley but Old Dry Bones O O What a Glad Day O What a Glad Day On the Resurrection Morning P The Pattern of God's Will A Place to Hide Please Mention My Name Praise God from Whom All Blessings Flow Pray Brother, Pray Prayer Can Work Wonders for You The Promised Land R Redemption Ground Revive Us Again Rock of Ages S Safe in the Cleft of the Rock Savior, Lead Me Savior, Lead Me The Savior's Calling Sin Is the Cause Since He Put a Song in My Heart Since I Met My Savior Singing Praises Some of These Days I'm Going up Home Somebody T Tell It to Jesus That Meeting in the Air That WIll Be Heaven for Me That's When You Need the Lord There Is a Fountain There's Heaven in My Heart There's Only One Road to Heaven The Things I Hold Turn Half Around W Walking on the King's Highway Way up in the Heavenly Land We'll Meet Again We'll Talk It All Over up There Weeping to the Cross What a Singing What a Wonderful Feeling What Did He Do? What Meaneth This? What Would You Say? When Evening Shadows Gather When My Journey Here Is Over When the Last Sunset I See When We Get There When We Join the Chorus Yonder When We Shall Meet Them When We Ring the Bell at Heaven's Door Where He Leads I Will Follow Where There's No Sin A Wonderful Place Works Will Not Do Y You Must Believe You'd Better Run You've Gotta Have Love Purchase ﻿Amazon Glory Bound Category:Songbook Category:1957